cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for Camelot
Quest for Camelot was a 1998 animated fantasy movie that is based on the novel The King's Damosel. Plot A young girl named Kayley desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. When the knights arrive at Camelot, Sir Ruber (who has gone mad with power and seeks riches from his position as a knight of the Round Table) attacks Arthur then mortally wounds Lionel. Ruber is repelled by the other knights after Arthur strikes him down with Excalibur. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery, she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Meanwhile, the knights again gather with King Arthur and Merlin to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when a Gryphon flies in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. Merlin summons a falcon with silver wings called Ayden to face the gryphon. After a furious fight, the gryphon drops and loses the sword in the Forbidden Forest. He reports this to Ruber. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Ruber comes to pay Julianna a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing a magic potion that he had gotten that combines his men (and by accident, a chicken) with an assorted array of weapons. During the festivities, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes capture by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest, whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. The chicken, now named Bladebeak, is ordered to follow Kayley and report her whereabouts to Ruber. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome and blind hermit who wishes to be alone. After some persuasion, he grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another. Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another. Soon they come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber and his thugs. Devon and Cornwall discover their power of flight, which only works when they cooperate or agree on something mutually. They rejoin Garrett, who mounts a rescue mission, but Ruber manages to gain entry to Camelot via disguise and traps himself with King Arthur with Excalibur; now grafted to his arm with his magic potion. Kayley is bound and gagged in the back of the cart, but is freed by Bladebeak who has a change of heart upon seeing Kayley's helplessness. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrates Ruber. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Soon after Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Transcript Transcript may be viewed here. Cast *Jessalyn Gilsig - Kayley **Andrea Corr - Kayley (singing voice) *Cary Elwes - Garrett **Bryan White - Garrett (singing voice) *Gary Oldman - Ruber *Eric Idle - Devon *Don Rickles - Cornwall *Jane Seymour - Juliana **Celine Dion - Juliana (singing voice) *Pierce Brosnan - King Arthur *Bronson Pinchot - Griffin *Jaleel White - Bladebeak *Gabriel Byrne - Lionel *Sir John Gielgud - Merlin *Frank Welker - Ayden *Sarah Rayne - Young Kayley Additional Voices *Al Roker - Knight *Danny Mann *Fiona Dwyer *Fionnula Flanagan *Jack Angel *Jean Gilpin *Jennifer Darling *Jess Harnell - Sir Ruber's Minions *Joe Baker *Ken Danziger *Mickie T. McGowan - Cockney Woman *Paul Eiding *Phillip Clarke *Robert Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Sheelagh Cullen *Sherry Lynn Category:1990's Movies Category:1998 Movies Category:Quest for Camelot